A Chance to Prove You're Trustworthy
by peacefulsands
Summary: Steve bought Tony a pet wanting to show him how much he believed in him and trusted him, after all it's a life and he's expecting Tony to be able to keep it alive and nurtured. That's got to be a sign of trust, right?


**Title : A Chance to Prove You're Trustworthy**

**Rating** : PG

**Fandom** : The Avengers

**Characters** : Steve Rogers and Tony Stark

Written for the prompt : _Avengers, Steve and Tony, Steve bought Tony a pet wanting to show him how much he believed in him and trusted him, after all it's a life and he's expecting Tony to be able to keep it alive and nurtured. That's got to be a sign of trust, right?_

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to the owners and creators of the Avengers, Iron Man and Captain America and no gain is being made out of this endeavor and no offense is intended.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Chance to Prove You're Trustworthy<span>**

He'd been walking past the pet store, seen the large banners in the window that declared it was closing down and everything must go. He'd looked through the window at the empty cages, beds and pet toys. Then suddenly, he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He'd stopped and turned to get a better look and seen one forlorn little kitten in the corner of a large box. It was as if their eyes met and the kitten had pleaded for mercy.

Steve didn't have the heart to ignore it, so he'd pushed open the door of the store and gone in. He'd emerged half an hour later, laden down with more purchases than he had imagined one tiny little kitten would need, but sure that he had all eventualities covered. One couldn't give a gift without being certain that it was complete and when a life was involved it was even more important.

* * *

><p>"What do you want this time?" Tony Stark groused as Steve stood at the entrance to his garage. "Come to tell me again how irresponsible and useless you think I am? Well clearly you and Fury are on the same track." Tony turned his back and bent over his latest project, not giving Steve chance to reply.<p>

"Actually no. I came to apologize."

"Really? Why? You're right, I'm irresponsible although obviously not useless given my genius status and the fact that I am hugely wealthy. " Tony shrugged but didn't look up.

"I don't think you're irresponsible . . . I think you're used to working on your own and perhaps we need to all learn to adapt to working together. It's about trust."

"Right, and we have sooo much of that." Tony did actually look round this time, frown firmly fixed on his face showing his disbelief.

"I think we could have . . . I believe we could have it . . . both of us, in each other. . . I got you a gift to say I was sorry."

For a moment Tony seemed to be confused, at a loss for something to say. "A gift?" he said finally. "The whole billionaire thing hasn't escaped your notice has it?"

Steve smiled and shook his head. "No, it hasn't, but I know you don't have one of these . . ."

Tony's interest was clearly piqued as he pushed away from his workbench, cleaning his hands off on a rag as he crossed the room towards Steve, one eyebrow quirked. "So what do I have to do to get this gift?" he asked warily.

"You don't have to do anything. . . but if you'd be willing to sit down and talk tactics and how we can better work together so our skills . . . support each other and the rest of the team, that would be good. The gift is yours regardless. Wouldn't be much of a gift if it came with clauses . . ."

Tony was just in front of Steve, barely holding himself back from reaching for the box Steve held out to him. "No clauses . . .?" he asked.

"No clauses . . . You may have to be wary of claws, but definitely no clauses," Steve confirmed with a warm smile.

Tony's look was wary as he took the box from Steve. He started to open the lid when Steve added, "You might want to set it down before you open it."

"It's a bomb, you're giving me a bomb . . .Why aren't you running?"

"No bomb," Steve laughed.

Tony set the box down on the nearest work surface and cautiously lifted the lid. A small pink nose pressed itself up to the gap and there was a little mew of discontent. Tony flicked the lid off and stared in astonishment at the kitten who was staring right back up at him. It let out a plaintive meow and he took a startled step backward, almost tripping over Steve in the process. "It's a . . . it's a . . ." He sounded horrified.

"It's a kitten. A very affectionate one I might add. You're going to love him."

"What am I supposed to do with a kitten? It's not like it's big enough to make into a coat or anything."

Steve glared at him, "Don't be like that! You're not making a coat out of him. He's beautiful."

"All the more reason to make him into a coat – a beautiful one of a kind coat," Tony's voice was dry.

"You don't mean that!" Steve said determinedly. "You're going to look after him properly."

"I'm a fuck-up – you know this – why would you buy someone like me who cannot be trusted because they are reckless and indiscriminate and don't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything other than their own inflated ego a kitten?" Tony's voice rose sharply.

"Those are your words. Not mine," Steve said sadly. "I said that you were acting irresponsibly and that you couldn't behave like that when you were part of a team because the team is at best less effective and at worst endangered. You can be trusted . . . You can be trusted as part of a team, if you want to be part of a team. You can also be trusted to look after a kitten."

"Right, okay . . . ummm . . ." Tony looked slightly taken aback at Steve's assertion. "I'll . . . erm . . . I'll get Pepper on it right away."

"No, Tony, don't. I've bought everything you need. I even got a "Looking After My Kitten" book for you, in case you weren't sure. I know you can do this."

Steve sounded so sincere, so certain in his belief that Tony found himself feeling guilty at the mere thought of handing the kitten off to Pepper. He looked down into the box again, meeting the sad eyes of the tiny furball. Hesitantly he reached in and slipping a hand beneath the tiny body gently, he plucked the kitten out and brought it up to rest against his chest. The kitten settled in against his warmth, rubbing its head back and forth against him before curling up ready to go back to sleep. He ran a finger gently from its head down its back and heard a tiny purr. He felt a little surge of insane pride that he'd managed to get the kitten purring.

"So what else is 'everything'?" he asked tentatively. "And where did you put it? I can't risk him being squashed by Hulk's rambling around or deafened by Thor. I mean if I'm going to look out for this little one, then I'm going to do it properly. I'm not having accidents due to the incompetencies of some of these other 'team' members, you know."

"It's upstairs," Steve said, watching as Tony headed for the door, attention still on the kitten and totally unaware of the self-satisfied grin on Steve's face behind him.

"I can do this, you know. I can look after him."


End file.
